Cosmetic cleansing creams, toners, astringents, lotions, etc., are, of course, in wide use today. Cleansing creams, for example, are extremely useful in facial and body cleansing, especially to remove make-up, dirt, soil and other undesirable film like dirt that might form about a person's face or body. After cleansing, it is not uncommon that a toner or astringent type composition be applied over the face or the body to generally condition and tone the skin. Obviously the application of make-up, preceded by preparation and followed by cleansing, conditioning, etc., requires time and effort on the part of the subject. While the time and effort for such is worthwhile and tolerable even where meticulous care is exercised and much time consumed, it is, however, apparent that at least some cosmetics could be formulated which would emphasize convenience and yet be completely functional.